Fear, Hate, Courage
by ImpossiblexLove
Summary: This is a Collection of Oneshots that I will be posting on here. They are gonna be based on feelings and emotions. Like Courage or Love. So R&R!
1. Addiction

**Okay this is a one-shot collections of Grimmjow and Orihime based on feelings and emotions. The first one is Fear and Courage. The next will probably be Hate and Sadness. I'm currently working on another story called Gangsta lol it's about a modern version of bleach. You'll get more details when I put it up in a few days. I swear that everyone will love it; it has an amazing plot with loads of surprises! So for those of you that are waiting for I Think I Love You might have to wait a while for the next chapters. Sorry about that but my days have been getting hectic. Well without further ado let the story unfold!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fear.

That is what he made everyone feel in his presence and was proud of it. A cold electrifying sensation will go up anyone's spine when he would walk into a room.

All except one human girl named Inoue Orihime.

It pissed him off when he was around her because no matter what he did her facial expression would not change at all. It was just an emotionless face that stared at him with a hint of sadness in her gray orbs.

Even after gutting the former Sexta Espada with his newly restored arm she still didn't look at him in fear. Only a sad, depressing, and unresponsive face that made him want to grab her by the shoulders shake her and slap her around yelling at her to stop making that stupid goddam face.

It just drove him mad, that's why he despised Ulquiorria with every fiber of his being because he was the same as her. He hates her and he hates her face more, but what he hates the most is that he has to "baby sit" her now that Ulquiorria is busy with what ever Aizen is having him do.

Now that he was given that job he would go check in on her at least 2 times a day. One in the morning to check that she was still alive, and the last one in the evening to give her, her meal and to make sure she ate it.

But sometimes he would make a third visit at night unknown to everyone. He didn't have to check on her the third time but he wanted too, because when she slept her ever present stoic expression was no longer on her face, but replaced by a peaceful look with a small smile tugging at her lips.

When he first saw her like that he stopped in his tracks and stared at her with his mouth slightly open. The first thought that entered his mind was that she was beautiful…for a human.

After that incident he would come into her room at night and sit at the side of the bed that she was facing. So he could look at the face that he would long to see every day. He didn't know why he came every night just to see her which left him feeling frustrated because he felt that he had to come every night.

He hated being dependant on anything which was a weakness for him. He couldn't go rest in his chambers without seeing her face. One could say he was addicted to her.

Checking in on her was his addiction and when he tried going cold turkey…let's just say it wasn't happy times for everyone at Las Noches. 

He only hoped for his sake and pride that no one especially Nnoitoira find out that he was doing this every night, just sitting in her room watching her sleep because he would never hear the end of it.

He also hoped that Orihime would never notice either. To bad that she already did at his last visit when he tripped over her chair and when he shouted profanity when he walked into her darkened room. She just pretended to be sleeping hoping that he wouldn't notice her change in her heart rate.

She didn't know what he was doing in her room she only felt his gaze on her which made her blush.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow.

He wondered what kind of dream she was having this time but didn't have time to think because he felt that he stayed long enough to finally rest. So he left leaving Orihime dumbfounded on what he was doing in her room, but she was determined to find out in the morning.

"…Grimmjow?" asked Orihime unconsciously moving her weight from one foot to the other.

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her giving her a glare for stopping him from leaving her room.

"What do you want woman?" responded Grimmjow shoving his hands in his pockets waiting for her answer.

Orihime's glanced down on the floor uncertain if she should ask him what he was doing in her room.

The two of them just stood there for several seconds.

One losing their courage and certainty on what to do, and the other getting impatient and angry.

"Just spit it out already dammit!" yelled Grimmjow stomping toward her and looking down at her face, finally being able to see something else on her face.

Fear.

Even though his goal was to put fear in her he found out in that moment that he didn't like that look on her.

Orihime just brought her hands together to her chest readying herself for defense and looking up at him in fear, cold fear gripping at her in its deadly grip.

"…N-nothing…uh just forget that I said anything" Orihime managed to word out while looking away from him certain now that she shouldn't ask him about anything.

When she didn't feel him move she looked up at him to see what he was doing. Only to find him looking down at her with a soft gaze. She didn't know what to make of this. Every time he looked at her it was a glare or an uncaring look.

But now he was looking at her differently it made her feel uncomfortable, and blush beet red.

They just stood there centimeters apart but Orihime could swear he was getting closer by the second.

Even though Grimmjow felt liked he could Stand there forever he decided to make his leave. So he turned around walking to the door and opening it.

Turning around Grimmjow decided to say one more thing to her.

"I'll be back later with you food you got that?"

Orihime nodded in response making Grimmjow snort at her and leave the room closing the door softly behind him

Leaving both Orihime and Grimmjow hoping that the next time they ever find themselves in that position again that they would at least have the courage to make a move.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Well that's part one of my 10 one-shot collection! I hope you like it! Sorry if I made any grammar errors, also review cause I made Grimmhime Videos on that's why I haven't been updating anything so go check them out I'm under the name ImpossiblexLove the same as here. The videos are called Orihime is Dreaming and Grimmhime: Someday. Don't forget to review!!!**


	2. Valentine

**I was really disappointed to find that not many people wrote a story for valentine's for this couple. [ **

**So I decided to take the time to write one for them.**

**I hope you like it even though I don't like it that much since it goes a little to fast but its like 3:53 am and I want to sleep. ****Lol**** so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What are better chocolates or some stuffed animal?" Asked Grimmjow at the Eight Espada who was busy typing something on his giant computer in his room.

"Why are you asking me? I have no need to know about this ridiculous human holiday about showing love with giant cards or fuzzy overstuffed animals." Said Zsayel turning around in his chair to give Grimmjow a look that said you're a complete idiot.

"Shut the hell up! You're the only one around here that can help me with this."

"So you better remember your place number eight." Said Grimmjow giving Zsayel a cynical smile while releasing some of his spirit pressure making Zsayel tense.

Becoming wary of Grimmjow's tendency to kill anything or anyone that disrupted his goals Zsayel decided to help him no matter how dumb he saw it.

"Fine, fine I'll help you. Besides if you ask me the company's that started this holiday are sure smart for exploiting people's emotions to make some cash. Like Hallmark I just love their cards." Said Zsayel getting up from his chair and over to his shelf that held up many books and ancient looking trinkets.

"Well from what I can tell in the real world couples get together on Valentines Day and exchange tokens of love."Said Zsayel reading it from one of his book titled All About Love.

"I already know that dumbass! I just don't know what to get Orihime so tell me!" Demanded Grimmjow

"Well how am I supposed to know? Go ask Nnoitoria I bet he might know what women prefer." Responded Zsayel. "Now get out I have things to do that your pea sized mind can't comprehend."

'Tch. Whatever." Mumbled Grimmjow shoving his hand in his pockets and heading for the door, but before leaving he kicked over a shelf and precious data that has been documented flew to the floor.

"Grimmjow!" Yelled Zsayel his cry echoing in the empty hallways while said person walked away with a grin on his face.

In Nnotoria's room

"So your saying all a women wants for valentines is cuffs and a whip?" Asked Grimmjow puzzled with Nnotoria's suggestion for a gift for Valentine's.

"Hell yeah! Trust me they love it." Said Nnoitoria a big eerie smile ever present on his face while lying on his huge bed with his arms under his head.

"Why the hell would they want that for?!" Asked Grimmjow.

"Isn't obvious?! For hot , sweaty, steaming sex!"

"You're a fucking idiot. Why the hell did I come to you." Said Grimmjow in a exasperated tone while shaking his head.

"Hmph. If you don't want my kind of help go ask Halibel if your such a pansy!" Yelled Nnoitoria.

"Maybe I will you sicko!" Replied Grimmjow while making his way toward the door.

"Fine then you pussy!" Responded Nnoitoria.

"FINE THEN YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" Yelled Grimmjow shutting the door while he was making his way out.

Out in the hallways Grimmjow started to think back on what happened yesterday that had him in this conundrum to find a gift for Orihime.

_"Grimmjow do you know what tomorrow is?"__Asked Orihime looking at him while coiling her arms around his neck playing with the hair at the back of his hair._

_"Why would I care?" Responded Grimmjow not really caring about what she was talking about just enjoying the feel of her body pressed to his._

_"You should! Tomorrow's Valentines Day!" __Said Orihime in a cherry voice._

_"What ever it's a stupid day that only idiots celebrate."_

_"Well I like it…" Said Orihime disappointed that even though she found somebody that at least showed interest in her wouldn't be her first valentine._

_Sensing her disappointment and sadness Grimmjow pushed her off him and made his way out of her room leaving her depressed in her room._

Scoffing Grimmjow made his way toward Orihime's room not caring anymore about a gift.

He already had a gift that only he could give her.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Oh dang! ****Cliffe**

**Well what do you guys think the gift is? Well you'll find out tomorrow.**

**Note: ****Im**** updating I think I love you tomorrow and adding another ****oneshot**** to my collection that all of you will love!**


	3. A Date With Love

**I decided to write something like this when I read a short story in my English class and I absolutely loved it! The twist at the end was so great that I wanted to read more, but alas there wasn't. So I am writing a one shot similar to it. Well I hope you enjoy it.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was a warm day.

The sun was shining its golden rays at the reddened and sweaty faces of the people bustling around New York City town square.

In the middle of town square stood a young man under the blazing sun in a clean and pressed army suit.

In his hand he held a small worn out blue book with old time roman scripture that read "Masks & Hairpins".

The young man had long light blue hair that reached to his neck and his bangs perfectly framed his face.

His eyes were a piercing cerulean blue and he held a stern look on his face.

He was in the Vietnam War as a soldier, but became a lieutenant later on in the war.

He was over there in enemy's line seeing the face of evil and death for the first time in his life for gruesome 13 months.

He will never forget the faces of his friends that were killed next to him in action. He will never forget the destruction they left behind proclaiming it was for the good of the people.

He would have gone mad if not for the letters from the person that saved his hope in humanity and soul. She had touched a place in him that he had kept hidden in the depths of his mind and pulled him back into sanity when he lost his grip.

She was the reason he was standing here in this mass of people.

Waiting to meet her face to face for the first time made him feel a foreign feeling that he didn't know how to react to.

He thought of how he would meet her in his mind over and over again.

He first came to contact her when he read the little blue book in his hand that she wrote.

The book completely captivated him with its passionate words and he could not believe a woman could be able to use such powerful words that were able to move his soul.

So he set out to find this mysterious woman who unknown to him had captured his heart. He wrote her letters and she always replied with much eagerness.

There letters lasted for a while even when he went away for the war.

Lieutenant Grimmjow didn't know how it came to be or when it happened, but he fell in love with her. Even when he pleaded to her for a picture she would refuse and say what she will always say.

_'Dear Grimmjow._

_I am glad that__ you are alive and well. I keep hearing how many people are dying and I always pray to god that you will not be one of them. I know that you keep asking me for my picture to know how I look, but I cannot. Doest it matter if I'm beautiful or ugly?_

_What if I have graying hair and wrinkles on my face? I don't want to send you a pic__ture for you to love me for how__ I look. Thinking about you trying to get lucky and hope __I'm__ beautiful __makes me sick._

_If you really love me Grimmjow you'll accept me as I am._

_Love,_

_Inoue Orihime.'_

Their letters continued for a while more until Grimmjow was returning home. He was overwhelmed with joy and relief, but also anticipation.

When he returns he would finally be able to meet the women he fell in love with.

So in his last letter to her he wrote how they will find each other.

_'Dear Orihime,_

_It seems I will be returning back to New York City in a few days. That is why I'm asking you to meet me in town square at 12:00 am on Saturday._

_I will be wearing my uniform and carrying with me your book "Masks & Hairpins" to prove who I am._

_Wear a simple rose on your front pocket of your jacket so I can tell who you are. I hope you accept. _

_Sincerely_

_Grimmjow __Jeagerjaques__'_

She accepted his offer that is why he was standing here.

Waiting for her.

The time was already 12:06 and he still didn't spot her in the crowd.

He kept searching the crowds around him until his vision came to a stop at a woman that took his breath away.

The said women had long lustrous reddish hair and captivating grey eyes that you couldn't tear your eyes from and she was coming toward him making his heart skip a beat.

She looked to be in her early twenties.

She was wearing a long green jacket that made her look like spring come alive, but no rose in sight.

When she got closer Grimmjow took an involuntary step toward her in awe.

Smiling at him the women turned to him and said. "Coming my way soldier?" Before walking away across the street.

Grimmjow felt the desirable urge to go and follow her, but stopped himself.

He knew he could not follow the beauty that crossed his path for he had a date with love.

So he waited.

Seconds later from where the previous woman came from stood a woman in a large old, worn out brown coat with a rose in the front pocket.

She had pepper and salt hair that reached to her neck.

Her eyes were chocolate brown that held a soft kind gaze caused by a long happy life.

She was rather plump her thick feet stuffed into small heels that looked like it could barely support her. Her cheeks were rather rosy.

She wasn't ugly or beautiful. She was just one of those people were you can't find any flaws but no good traits.

He couldn't deny the disappointment that build up in his heart. He knew that she said that she was 31 years old but looked 40, but he wasn't one to talk he said he was 29 while he was actually 24.

He knew he couldn't truly love her, but he thought what they had could be more than love.

A friendship that was true and genuine. That's the least he could do for her when she practically saved him from the evil of the world.

Walking toward her Grimmjow stopped directly in front of her and saluted her with an army greeting.

"Good morning miss I am lieutenant Grimmjow Jeargejaques."Said Grimmjow looking down at the petite women disappoint clear in his voice. "Are you Inoue Orihime?"

Smiling up at him the small women chuckled before speaking.

"I don't know what this is about soldier, but the women that was in front of me begged me to wear this rose on my jacket." Said the women pointing over where the beautiful women once stood.

"I have two sons of my own in the war so I obliged. She told that if someone came up to me and told me their name was Grimmjow that I was to tell them that she is waiting in the small café down the street from here." Said the old women smiling at him with a genuine smile.

"Eh? Thank you." Said Grimmjow.

He couldn't believe it.

The woman that he was strongly attracted to was really Inoue Orihime.

Making his way toward the café shop Grimmjow remembered the last chapter of the book "Masks & Hairpins".

A Date With Love.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

**YAY! ****Its**** done.**

**When I first read it I thought it was so cute. I thought grimmhime would be perfect for this so I decided to write this. By the way I'm no expert on the Vietnam War so any mistakes I made I'm sorry. Well go review ****cause**** I love reading people's opinions.**


	4. Tainted flower

**I haven't done a chapter for this collection in a LONG time. So here is one that you will hopefully like.**

**I like it a lot. Its kinda angsty and cruel but it has a happy ending. Its some what hurried in the end but its still good. So enjoy and review if you want!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It all seemed too unreal. How could all this happen to her? Why was fate so cruel to put her in this situation?

Leaving her friends to keep them safe for a while?

She could handle that.

Giving up her will to Aizen?

She could handle that.

Having a cruel and emotionless Arrancar follow her everywhere she went like death looming over her that seemed likely inevitable?

She could handle that as well.

But why couldn't she do this simple thing? Even when he lay there in deep sleep she couldn't bring herself to use tsubaki to kill him.

She hated him with every fiber of her being which made her quiver in pain. She wasn't used to hating anyone. But what he did to her she could never forgive.

It all started when Ichigo and the others failed to save her. The 13 protection squads managed to get there in time to bring them back to soul society, but leaving her behind. All she could do was watch in terror as they barely noticed her presence and left.

When they were gone Nnotioria and his subordinate dragged her and the half dead Grimmjow back to Las Noches. She didn't put up a fight or try to make a run for it. She knew that she would still lose and be taken back to her personal hell. She knew what was waiting for her back there.

The incarnation of evil.

Aizen.

She was scared, but didn't show it. They all took pleasure in seeing her in pain.

When she was presented to Aizen she could already feel the suffocating spirit pressure choking her. She could barely handle it. She stopped as far as possible from Aizen. Fearing if she went any closer she would collapse and faint.

Looking up at his apathetic face left her with an ominous feeling. When he spoke he didn't sound displeased or angry. It was the same polite voice. In a way that tone was scarier to her than anything else.

He asked Nnoitoria what happened and he responded by telling him of everything that happened with his creepy smile every time he spoke of him hurting someone. He told all the events from Grimmjow imprisoning Ulquiorria to Zaraki and the others coming to Ichigo's rescue.

During the whole conversation Aizen's expression never changed. It almost looked like he knew all of it and was hearing it all over again.

When it was over Aizen cast a glance at the writhing form on the floor panting from the blood loss and pain and then looked over at her.

Her heart was running at full speed with adrenaline in her blood. He smiled at her and asked her to heal Grimmjow. Blinking in surprise Orihime only stared back at him wondering if she really asked her to heal someone that went against him.

Aizen repeated his wish one more time and Orihime went running to Grimmjow's side. Even though he almost killed Ichigo and her she wouldn't let him die if she could do anything about it. Even though his intentions weren't for the good reasons he had saved her and let her have her secret wish that she buried deep inside her heart knowing it will never come true.

To see Ichigo one more time.

When she got to Grimmjow's side he looked at her in complete fury which took her back a little. Why did he hate her so much?

Mustering all of her courage, Orihime summoned Ayame and Lily and started to reject all of Grimmjow's wounds. After a few seconds his wounds started closing slowly and his breaths became more relaxed and even.

After a minute Grimmjow was back on his feet.

Giving her a short glance Orihime couldn't read the emotions on his face. He looked at her like she was regret or a burden. Turning away from her, Grimmjow looked on at Aizen with a half pissed of face.

The tension she felt in the room was so thick she could cut with a knife.

After a few seconds Aizen spoke and ordered Grimmjow to return to his chambers and wait there till he called him back. Freezing up, Grimmjow turned to look at Orihime with a worried and scared expression that lasted for a second. Pivoting his foot, Grimmjow started walking toward the door in a hurry his hands buried deep in his pockets. She knew his hands were in tight fists even though she couldn't see them.

Watching him walk away and giving her that look scared her. Did he know something she didn't?

Suddenly she felt a presence right next to her.

Looking over to her side she saw Aizen standing there with a smile on his face.

Stunned Orihime only looked at him and took an involuntary step back.

Holding out his hand Aizen asked Orihime to come with her. She only stared at his cold hand.

The idea of touching him made her skin crawl, but she knew she couldn't refuse. Raising her hand slowly she unwillingly let it rest on his.

Pulling her forward Aizen took them both to a door that led them to another room. From there her memory became blurry and hazy refusing to remember the horrors that she went through.

This is what brought her here, lying in a large bed with the most despicable being in creation and her body covered in bruises.

She cried and pleaded with him to let her go, but he only laughed and continued ravishing her. He took her virginity and her dreams. She thought she would meet the love of her life and get married and give herself to him, but all that ended the moment he painfully penetrated and started ramming into her in quick lust filled frenzies.

When he was done with her he fell to his side of the bed and slept. Curiling up to a ball Orihime silently cried. The tears streaming down her face burned, her head ached and her entire body ached as well. She felt disgusted with herself.

She wanted to scratch at her body and beat it for letting it be taken so easily by him.

She never felt so weak and pathetic in her life.

Now as she loomed over him with the chance of ridding life of his existence she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She couldn't kill. That's the reason she was in Las Noches in the first place.

Collecting all of her ripped clothing, Orihime put on whatever she could use to cover herself. Running out of the room at full speed she made her way back to her chamber, her haven from all the cruelty in this world.

Before she could even make it to the hallway that took her to her room a hand caught her small wrist successfully stopping her from moving forward.

She was prepared to fight now. Nobody would stop her from going to her room to hide her shame. She would at least have that.

Turning around she stared at a large figure with blue hair and a scarred chest and sad eyes. Looking up at him Orihime stared in wonder.

Why was he looking at her like that?

"…Grimmjow…please let me go." Hiding her face with her bangs, Orihime took a step backward but that only tightened his hold on her.

"No. Your coming with me woman." Raising his hand Grimmjow opened up a portal. "Your no longer welcome here. Now get!"

"W-what do you mean?" Asked Orihime confusion etched on her bruised face.

"To get lost! Go back to your stupid shinigami before I change my mind…"

"why are you doing this? Aizen will find out and kill you!" Worry racked her already drained body. She couldn't leave him here. She knew Aizen would kill him because he let her go back to the real world.

"I don't give a damn. I cant have you here anymore…I cant deal with you…not after this but I'll deal with that prick when the time comes so get lost!" pointing at the portal Grimmjow dragged Orihime to the front to face it.

Looking through it she only saw darkness. The irony made her smile weakly.

She came in darkness and she would leave in darkness.

Even though she wanted to leave so badly she couldn't leave the one person to care enough for her to actually let her go.

Looking behind her she stared at Grimmjow with his hands in his pockets a mad look on his face while staring intently at her. She reminded her of someone she knew the moment she met him. She could never quite place it till now.

In a way he was like Ichigo and yet the complete opposite. With that sudden realization she knew what she wanted to do.

Holding out her hand, a faint smile on her lips, Orihime stepped toward Grimmjow.

"Will you come with me?" Staring at her in confusion and surprise, Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it.

"Please, Grimmjow. I need you with me." Hesitation at first Grimmjow toke her hand. Orihime led them both through the portal that would hopefully lead them to a world free from all this evil. They knew that they could not escape their destiny. They would have to face Aizen soon, but at least they could spend the last of their existence with each other.

If they survived this war between Arrancar and shinigami they both knew deep down inside that they could come to love each other in time.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Aww that's so sweet and sad! Sorry for rushing it. I just wanted to end it. Maybe ill come back to this and make it a little longer and also maybe make another one shot for this story.**

**Well we'll see…bye!**


End file.
